


Impressed

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blood Splatter Analysis, Could be platonic, Could be romantic, Dinner, F/M, Fake Blood, Gen, London, Missing Scene, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Season/Series 07, Sherlock is impressed, Smart Joan Watson, new home, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Once again, Joan manages to impress Sherlock with her skills, especially in their new home.





	Impressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So I decided I'm going to take a break from Sherlock fic for a bit, and **Dreamin** sent me new Fictober prompts to answer from the point where I stopped (the old prompts will be answered later, though). Today, for Day 13, the prompt was “ _'Try harder, next time.' Joan & Sherlock, Elementary_”

“Try harder, next time,” Sherlock said, walking behind Joan as she studied the “blood” on the floor. He was absolutely sure he had stumped her for the last wound that could have caused the unique splatter pattern, but there was a gleam in her eye that made him reconsider that. That was one of his favourite things about working with Joan: she was always full of surprises.

“Screwdriver to the back of the neck, between the skull and the base of the spine!” she said triumphantly.

 _I almost had her,_ he mused to himself, a small smile on his face as he had one last test for her. “Phillips head or flat?”

She knelt down and used her pocket magnifier. Smart of her. “Judging by the droplets here, I’d say Phillips. The flathead screwdriver would be wider, I think. And wouldn’t a Philips head be easier to penetrate the skin?”

“Sharpen anything enough and it could be a good weapon,” he said. “Or even not a weapon. After thousands and thousands of years, sharpened bone is still the preferred tool for leather work.” She pocketed her magnifying in the breast pocket of her blazer and he offered her a hand up. “I know you have no need to continue these exercises, but it helps to stay sharp.”

“Yes, but you have to cook dinner tonight,” she pointed out.

“I may cheat on our wager and get takeaway from the Thai place you love so much. I had thought for sure I would have you stumped as to the type of screwdriver, at the very least. You have greatly exceeded my expectations of you over the years.”

“Well, this is a good way to christen the new home,” Joan said, wiping her hands on her trousers. “I think London will be good for us.”

“I believe it will be as well,” he said, and then he offered her his arm. “Dine in tonight, perhaps?”

“At the restaurant?” she asked, looking at his arm. He nodded. “Why not? I’ve had worse dates.”

He chuckled at that. “As I know well.”

“If we’re going to talk about our love lives, I’ll pick your pocket, take your credit card and eat by myself.”

“Never that, Watson,” he said, leading her to the door. Yes, the move to London would be most beneficial, in a number of ways, he hoped.


End file.
